


No Respect

by DadIWriteBitsAndBobs (DadIWriteGayPorn)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult in the body of a child, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arrogance, Canon Gay Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest, Kidnapping, Klaus hargreeves: Brat Tamer, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sedation, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Taboo, Underage Sex, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteBitsAndBobs
Summary: Klaus is fed up with Five's arrogant bullshit. He takes matters into his own hands and kidnaps him, sedates him, and teaches him a lesson





	No Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. . . I started watching the Umbrella Academy because I heard about all the abnormal ships. Then I got hooked on the show itself. Been waiting for two weeks to write this (since episode 3ish) so I could finish the first season first. This is the first fic for this fandom that I've written. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

Five cursed himself silently. He had been so wrapped up in searching for attacks from outside his family that he hadn't given a single thought to ones from _within_ the family. And here he was, trussed up on Klaus' bed, on his hands and knees. 

He couldn't think. He'd barely materialized back at the Umbrella Academy in the Entrance Hall before feeling a sharp, pricking pain on the back of his neck. Everything had gone dark a moment later. He'd only just woken up. 

_Okay, try. . . Try to. . . Get. . . Together. . . Thoughts! God damn it! Shit!_ He seemed able to think more coherently when he channeled his anger. He tried to focus on that, but the emotion and thoughts surrounding it slipped away as he became chillingly aware that he was _naked._

Five had rarely seen himself naked since he'd arrived in 2019 to help stop the apocalypse. While he himself was older than 50, the act of traveling back in time with a faulty equation had left him in the body of his 13-year-old self. He _hated_ this form! Nobody treated him with the respect he deserved, he was always accosted when out alone by belligerent helicopter moms whose children would never amount to half of what Five himself had been when he was truly the age he now looked. It was horrible. 

But that wasn't the worst part about this body. For more than 45 years Five had gone without sex. Sure, he'd had Dolores, but she'd always said that she wanted to wait until marriage. An infuriating excuse for sure, since everyone else had been dead and there was no way to get married, but Five had respected her wish and his sexuality remained in the confines of his hand. He'd thought that, upon returning to this time, he might at least be able to get laid. But the body of a 13-year-old held even less success than his experienced true form would have, unless he actively sought out those gross, unclean, middle-aged pedos. That was less than ideal. Their tiny pricks wouldn't do anything for Five, and (as it turned out) they were surprisingly skittish anyway; anyone who wasn't prey propositioning them they assumed was a police setup. They'd obviously never heard of entrapment. 

But he was getting off track. Five shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Whatever sedative he'd received was fucking with his brain more than time travel. Sometimes his thoughts were too scattered to grab onto, and other times he would become hyperfocused on some insignificant detail. It was effectively impossible to use his powers. Five didn't dare to even try; he might materialize halfway inside a wall, or 200 feet below the Earth's surface, by accident. Even if he did manage to teleport somewhere relatively safe, he would still be naked and bound. 

_Concentrate, damn it!_ he forced himself to look at his body. He wasn't wearing even a sock. His fair, caramel-colored skin showed completely. His Umbrella Academy tattoo on his left forearm, which he tried to never let anyone see (it caused too much of a stir among the so-called "adults" who only saw a child with a tattoo), was on full display. His legs and arms were spread by two sets of black handcuffs (one pair locked around his wrists, the other pair his ankles) that had long, thin pipes of matching color connecting each cuff. _Goddamn spreader bars!_

Five had been dumped unceremoniously onto Klaus' bed, which was strangely bare of any covers. His back was arched at a painful angle. Five did his best to correct his position, grunting in the process. It took him longer than it should have. His thoughts, while clearing somewhat, were still heavily scrambled. 

There came a sudden grunting snort from the floor beside the bed. Five turned to look as best he could as his brother Klaus sat up, blinking his dreamy eyes quickly and looking dazed. 

"Oh, good, you're up!" He said, a traumatically playful grin appearing on his artfully unshaven face. He jumped to his bare feet, revealing that he was wearing nothing besides that same pair of laced-up leather pants Five was certain he'd been wearing all week. It was surprising how physically fit he seemed for someone who, Five assumed, spent all his time high & drunk, having sex, and passed out. 

"Sorry, I dozed off waiting for you to wake up." Klaus pressed his hands together and touched the tips of his middle fingers to his lips. "Ironic, I know! But what are you going to do?" His voice rose momentarily in pitch with a sort of nonchalant glee that only he was able to pull off.

"Let. . . Go!" Five snarled, shooting Klaus the most hateful look he could. 

Klaus blinked again and ran a hand through his already unkempt black hair. He stepped closer, giving Five a better view of his bare chest and too many tattoos. "Let you go? Oh, no no, honey! No, I can't do that! You haven't learned your lesson yet, see?"

"L-lesson?" Five stammered out, frowning. An odd sense of foreboding came over him, as though he _should_ be understanding what was happening. But he was too drugged up currently to put two & two together. It had something to do with his nakedness and these restraints. . . .

"Yeah, yeah. . . Your lesson." Klaus took on a sarcastically mournful tone and placed a hand dramatically over his heart. "You see, you come back here after sixteen whole years and then some, and act like you don't owe us anything, and like you're the head of the family now! Like you're better than us." Klaus paused. 

"Am..." Five muttered, and Klaus grimaced, rolling his eyes. 

"See, it's that attitude right there," he waved a hand in vague exasperation at Five. "You demand all of our respect but give none in return. Now, I think it's mostly because you need to get laid, especially since you're starting puberty for the second time. Sooooo I'm here to help."

Five's eyes widened. He tugged at his bonds, but it was no use. "No! You're high!" 

"And you're always drunk, and have been talking to a shopping mannequin like you two are married," Klaus reached a hand out and stroked two fingers down the length of Five's spine, stopping just before his butt crack. Five stopped struggling, going completely still for a moment. Then a shiver started up deep inside him. Goosebumps rose on his young skin. 

"I'm holding back a tide of over a billion dead people who want to scream at me about their lives and deaths. What's your excuse, bro?" Klaus drummed his finger against Five's skin as though he knew it would infuriate the boy.

Five shook his head. His mind was still too fogged and clogged for him to even fully realize what was happening, to come up with his own thoughts on the matter. He couldn't tell if he wanted this to happen or not. Or maybe he didn't want to want this to happen? 

"I'm. . . Kid," he finally stammered out. 

Klaus stared at him blankly for a moment, then burst into laughter, jumping up and down & clapping before leaning forwards and grabbing his leather-covered knees for support. "Ohhh, that's rich coming from you. _Now_ you're a kid! You've been bitching all week at anyone who remotely refers to you as 'young man,' and now you wanna play the 'I'm just a child' card? Uhh uhh, no sir! Not after several solid days of you threatening to stab anyone who doesn't look at you and see a 70-year-old man."

Klaus suddenly straightened and reached a hand back up and cupped Five's ass. "Mnnn, so firm. Lovely surprise." It took Five a moment to realize that his brother had leapt to a different topic entirely. Klaus continued talking. "You know, I wouldn't do this with anyone else your age- mentally or physically. But I'll make an exception for you." He paused, looking over into the corner of the room where a pouf sat. Klaus appeared to listen for a moment, frowned at the pouf, then said "shut up. He didn't count." 

"Now who's t-talking to p-p-people who don't exist?" Five gasped. 

Klaus' grip on the boy's ass tightened, making white marks appear on his lovely tan skin. "I don't think I'd come up with an imaginary friend as annoying as this. Anyway, my point was that this punishment will do you some good on more than one front! Isn't that lovely? You'll finally see that you're not better than the rest of the family, and you'll get laid! Although, ideally I guess you'd want to do the actual fucking, but that's just not something that's going to happen, handsome. Still, I'll do my best to make sure you enjoy it." Klaus heaved a heavy fake sigh, as though saying "I suppose it's for the best!"

Five snorted, eyes furrowed angrily. "You enjoy y-your own v-voice too much!" He snapped. Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. 

"We better get a move on. You're getting grouchy and cogent. Stay put, _little_ brother, while I grab something." 

Five snarled as Klaus sauntered over to his dresser, hopping over various piles of clothes and boxes strewn across the messy floor. He opened the top drawer of the dresser and began to rummage around inside it, pulling out random items in his search. It was clear to Five by the sound of the rummaging that there were no clothes inside that drawer. 

Klaus pulled out a hair roller, which he looked at with mystified confusion, a hot pink fleshlight, a plastic ziplock full of what looked like children's aspirin, a single unblemished drumstick, an empty toilet paper roll, and a large bottle of Elmer's Glue as he searched inside the drawer. All of these he threw aside. 

"I'd forgotten most of this shit was here. Should probably toss it all." Klaus murmured and lifted out a clear blue bottle the size of a travel shampoo. "Aha! Now this I actually put there last night, in anticipation!" Klaus turned back to Five with a grin. There was now a visible bulge in the front of his "pants." 

Two and two finally came together for Five. Or, rather, the impact of two and two coming together reached him. He began to struggle again, jerking his hips back and forth. Klaus ignored him and started to unlace his leather pants. He sighed as their tightness faded away, and he began to push them down and step out of them. 

Klaus was as hard as it's possible for a man to be. It was to the point where his whole length ached. A good ache, but sore nonetheless. He groaned as his cock sprang free, shaft bouncing up and down for a few seconds, skin cooling a little out in the open air. 

It was bigger than Five would have given him credit for. Maybe 7 1/2 or 8 inches? Uncircumcised. Dad had been vehemently against circumcision, except with Ben. He always had to have an experiment. Neither Five nor Klaus knew which variable Ben had been in that particular experiment. 

Five's head was still spinning, but he was regaining speech more and more. He glared at the cock by his face while Klaus stroked his back more, feeling his soft skin. "If you put that th-thing in my mouth, I swear to God I'll b-bite it off!" 

Klaus gave a single laugh that would've sounded like a taunt ha it not been full of genuine chaotic-good-natured humor. "I suppose it's a good thing it isn't going in your mouth, then!" 

He moved slowly around behind Five and whistled. The view was pretty incredible, after all. In the position he was in, Five's round, boyish ass was spread, showing off his tight, virgin hole. But then, _everything_ about Five in this form was virginal. Between his legs Klaus saw Five's cock. Small, with tight round balls that had only barely started to drop. He smirked softly to himself and reached forward to grab them. 

They were soft. The normal level of wrinkled that all boys' balls are, but soft nonetheless. And completely hairless. The skin contracted at Klaus' touch and Five took a sharp breath, eyes widening. He hadn't been touched there by anyone but himself in. . . Well, practically ever! He almost never even touched himself there, generally sticking with his shaft alone. It was something he'd missed out on. 

"O-oh! Oohhhhhh!" Five shivered again. 

Klaus tilted his head and smirked. "I knew you just needed to get laid. You must be unbelievably horny all the time." His grip released and he stroked two fingers down the backside of Five's ballsack and up over his tight, clean asshole, then pulled them away. 

"M-maybe just a little," Five admitted, starting to go hard. _What am I saying?!_

Klaus chuckled as he pulled the hand back and popped the cap on the blue bottle he had retrieved. He squeezed a dollop of lube onto his middle and index fingers, then pressed them between Five's ass cheeks and began to rub the slick stuff into his clenched asshole. Five shuddered, his breathing becoming smoother and deeper. Klaus smirked, tossing aside the bottle of lube. 

"That's it, little bro. Just relax. You need this." 

"I'mmmm aahhh, I'm older th-than you!" Five tried to put venom in his voice, but failed as Klaus added more pressure behind his fingers. 

"Sshhhhh, hush now. I'll be inside you soon." 

Five shook his head slowly, hating that he actually enjoyed this new feeling. His asshole slowly unclenched, and Klaus began to slide inside. 

The fingers parted the tight ring of pink muscle with surprising painless skill. For a junkie, Klaus' hand had a superior level of stillness and directness. His fingers slid in past the first knuckle, then the second, stretching Five more than he'd ever been stretched before. And it felt _incredible!_ He moaned shakily and rested his head down on Klaus' pillow in accepted defeat. _You are just exactly what I need… it's been so long!_

"Thaaattssss ittt!" Klaus crooned to the boy. "Easy does it. I knew you'd like it after we started. I know I always did. It's been a while since I've topped, but it's a skill you never forget~ One that Ben helped me learn." Klaus shot a quick look back at the corner pouf, then started to thrust his fingers in and out. They squelched loudly inside of Five. 

Five moaned along with the thrusts. His eyes fluttered and his adorable mouth hung open. It was a good look on him, stripping away his usual arrogant, passive-aggressive smile. The pleasure helped clear and reorganize his mind more than the anger had done. In fact, it worked so well that Five would now be able to teleport again, should he choose to. As Klaus delivered a particularly hard thrust up into Five's ass, he decided not to teleport. He told himself it was because he was still naked and in chains. A good reason to stay where he was, for sure, but not necessarily the true one. 

Klaus pressed his fingers lightly against Five's prostate, a place inside the boy that had never before been stimulated. Five tried to cry out with pleasure, but that same pleasure bounced around in his addled head, killing the signal before it reached his lips and throat. 

And then Klaus pulled his fingers out. 

"What the hell?!" Five panted, shooting a glare over his shoulder. "Why'd you stop?!" 

Klaus gave a dazzling grin and used the hand he'd just had inside his brother to stroke himself, lubing up his shaft. "You were saying? About me not doing this and letting you go." 

"I… I might have spoken t-too soon," Five grumbled, setting his head down and staring back between his own legs at his now completely stiff four-inch member. He scowled. He knew that in just a couple of years he would grow to be twice the size he was now. He hated this body. "I should have let you finish explaining. That d-doesn't mean you win, though!" 

Klaus heaved a heavy, overacted sigh. "Aahhh, of course it doesn't. But don't worry! I only stopped so we could ramp up the fun!" 

Klaus began to climb onto the bed with Five. He crouched on his knees with them spread on either side of Five's legs, an impressive feat since Five's legs were separated by a spreader bar. But then, Klaus was no amateur to this. He grabbed Five's left hip with his corresponding hand, and gripped his dick by the base in the right. He positioned himself carefully, pressing the tip of his head lightly into Five's gaping hole. 

"Are you ready to see what all the fuss is about?" 

"Shut up and do it, shithead!" 

"There might be pain," Klaus warned. 

"I was trained by the Commission to endure pain that makes what Hazel and Cha-Cha did to you look like for-fun infliction. I can take _you_ with no problem." Five's voice dripped with bored vindictiveness. 

"Are you saying what they did to me _wasn't_ fun?" Klaus asked, frowning. This wasn't how he planned for this to go. He'd hoped Five would end up enjoying this, he just didn't think the boy would lean into it so soon. At the very least he'd hoped for Five to grow distraught over liking something he shouldn't like. Still, who was Klaus to turn down a perfectly good, tight fuck? 

He took a deep breath, then drove inside his brother. 

Klaus didn't try to ease in slowly and avoid generating pain for Five. Either the self-proclaimed manchild was bluffing about being able to take the pain, in which case there was still a lesson to be taught to that brat, or he was being truthful, meaning there was no reason to coddle him. So Klaus thrust hard, putting force behind himself. He slid in halfway, continuing deeper still. 

This time Five was able to cry out, and it drowned the high moans emanating from Klaus as he slid in deeper. Five had never felt anything remotely like this before! It was extremely pleasurable, if also very painful. But it wasn't the kind of pleasure he was used to. This was a deep, burning, roiling, tight pleasure that both crept and swarmed through the nerves in his rear, the paradox spilling over him in waves. 

Five was _tight,_ in every sense of the word. Klaus wasn't sure he'd ever been inside a boy so tight as his brother. His insides gripped his cock with a fierce power, pulling Klaus' foreskin taut off his glans. Though the hole was well slicked and loosened from Klaus' fingers, it was still somewhat difficult to push in (giving Klaus an excuse to use yet more force). 

And it felt wonderful! Klaus' eyelids shivered, and he began to slowly pull back out. 

"I could have on three condoms while I fuck you and still feel everything!" 

Klaus thrust deeply back in. His balls swung forward and plapped against the back of Five's much smaller ones. They both groaned, and Klaus pushed a hand firmly against the teen's back for more purchase. His cock pumped in and out, sliding firmly into Five's sweet spot with each entry. 

Five tried not to clench his asshole. He really did. He already felt so _constricted_ as it was! But he couldn't help himself, couldn't keep control. He hated not having control. He _Loved_ not having control. His ass tightened further around Klaus' shaft and fireworks erupted within the boy. His vision turned to dancing red and white stars, and the wail of ecstasy and agony that left his throat was like no sound he had ever made before. The bed beneath him was sprayed with seed as his small cock twitched violently and shot forth his creamy, sticky cum. 

Klaus' head spun as the sudden increase in tightness stimulated more friction and pleasure. He vaguely noticed Five cumming as he himself began to unload deep within the boy, but as the pleasure lulled him he quickly forgot about Five, focusing only on himself and everything he was feeling. Klaus had his cock shoved balls deep inside his brother, an impressive achievement for sure, all things considered. 

Five finished first. He slumped down, hair plastered to his face, head pressed into the pillow. Shame rolled over him as the lust and horniness faded, the big comedown. _Did I really just do that?_ A minute later and Klaus was surfacing, breathing almost as heavily as his brother as he pulled himself out with some small difficulty. 

Five felt the cum leaking out of him, dripping down the back of his balls, but he didn't move. He closed his eyes, internalizing all his emotions. Klaus began to fumble around at Five's bonds, unlatching them one at a time, feet first. Five didn't say anything when the last cuff came unlatched. He simply kept his eyes closed and disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving indentions in the bedding where his knees and elbows had been a moment before. 

Klaus was too tired to care. He shoved aside the spreader bars, sending them clattering to the floor, and collapsed onto the cum-stained bed, eyes wide open momentarily before flicking to the pouf, then closing. 

"Ahhhh. . . I think that went well. Don't you?"

Ben just rolled his eyes and leaned back in the pouf, a hand down the front of his pants. "You couldn't have made it last a little longer? I was so close!"

"Next time," Klaus promised as he rolled onto his side and let his exhaustion carry him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Give me all your comments UwU
> 
> A big thanks to DieThePedoPenner for beta reading this and helping me fix it up and make it look purty
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLBwpUUrG94


End file.
